supermen_the_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Rosen
' Daniel Rosen' is one of the two creators of[[Supermen: The Musical| Superman: The Musical]]. Bibliography Birth Daniel J. Rosen was bestowed upon Mr. and Mrs. Rosen on Tuesday, Febuary 24th, 1998. Little did they know they had just birthed a god. Childhood Growing up, Daniel loved turtlenecks. He attended Seredipity School for his elemantary schooling, after which he followed in the footsteps of his older sister, Sam Rosen's footsteps, and attended Abbott Middle School, where he made his primer in school theater as the Candy Man in Abbott's production of Willy Wonka. During these years, Daniel made many videos with Sam, that he later posted on the internet. (To truly understand Daniel Rosen it is recommended one search 'dudethproductions' and watch the abundance of videos on this YouTube channel. Diary of a Weenie is especially recommended.) Adolescence Daniel lead an all together dull life, until he became a freshman Knight in 2012 and was granted the honor of meeting Alara Magritte Slonaker when they both played german Nazi-supporters in Cabaret. Daniel is currently attending Hillsdale High School, and greatly involved in the theater department, as well as being co-president of Film Club, and a memeber of the campus Gay-Straight Alliance. He is known for being 'that guy' in a variety of ways, none of which he realizes. Notable Roles and Achievements Roles CANDY MAN- Willy Wonka (2010) THE COWARDLY LION - The Wiz (2011) TEEN ANGEL / SONNY - Grease (2012) ERNST LUDWIG - Cabaret (2012) BOYD MIDDLETON - Book Of Days (2013) SPERM #7 - Destiny's Child (2013) Achievements ''LS' Top Favorites List ''(2012-2013) ''Winner of Rising Star award - MARTY'S ''(2012-2013) ''Winner of Best Actor In Cabarat Award - MARTY'S ''(2012) ''Participation Award for Non-Competitive Swim Team ''(2012) ''Lead Brunette Male Dancer for D.A.R.E's Modern Take on "Cannibal" (2013) '' Relationships Family Sam Rosen Kate Rosen Kate is Daniel's younger sister, a graduating 5th grader, and a key member in the 'our younger sister's are better then us' club. (Other members include Magine Slonaker and Sophia Dew). Kate is most likely the most incredible fifth grader anyone has ever met. When she was younger Daniel cut up a stuffed tiger that he had given he earlier out of spite. Coco Coco feels no remorse. But she is amazing enough to get a paragrpah in spanish dedicated to her by Mr. Rosen. Belle Belle can feel sorry, and therefor is not a robot (as some certain chexican's may allude to on occasion). Belle is beautiful and once helped Coco eat through a wall. Magine Slonaker Although it has not technically happened yet in Daniel's life, it is written in the stars that one day he will become part of the same family as Magine Slonaker. It is not known whether this will be through romantic involvement, forced kidnapping, or Daniel taking over Alara's life, but however the way, it will happen. Friends Lovers Claire Daniel is rumored to be engaged in a marriage agreement with fellow freshman-Claire Ebert. No cited evidence was found. Eli There is soooooo much sexual tension between Daniel and Eli, it's kind of hard to believe. But as both stubborn people, they attempt to deny it. But it is clear that the invisable string attatched to these two soulmates, snaps back every so often-leaving to lovely christmas card photographs.